fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yumehara Yozora
|image = |-|Civilian= |-|Pretty Cure= |katakana = 夢原夜空 |romaji = Yumehara yozora |anime = Hoshiakari Pretty Cure 5! |ProfColor2 = Magenta |age = 14 |gender = Female |hair = Dark Magenta |eye = Purple |family = Yumehara Nozomi (mother) Unnamed Father (apparently deceased) Yumehara Tsuki (younger sister) |seiyuu = Sawai Miyuu |debut = HPC501 |ego = Cure Fantasia |power = Hope Starlight Crystals |item = CurePod |hair2 = Pink |eye2 = Plum |debut2 = HPC501 |theme = Pink}} '|夢原夜空}} is the lead cure of Hoshiakari Pretty Cure 5!. Yozora is rather energetic but clumsy and naïve while often causing chaos where ever she goes. However, Yozora is much like her mother: once she sets her mind on something, she never gives up. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Fantasia, the Pretty Cure of Hope whose theme color is pink. She holds the power of starlight and crystals. Her catchphrases are and . History / History}} Appearance Yozora As a civilian, Yozora has long dark magenta hair pulled into a high ponytail using a misty rose ribbon. Her casual wear consists of... Cure Fantasia Personality Yozora is rather energetic but clumsy and naïve while often causing chaos where ever she goes. However, Yozora is much like her mother: once she sets her mind on something, she never gives up. Relationships / Relationships}} Cure Fantasia is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Yozora. In this form, she holds the power of starlight and crystals and represents hope whilst her theme color is pink. To transform, Yozora needs to shout "Pretty Cure, Hoshiakari Power!" and must have her CurePod with her. Her main attack is Fantasia Gleam. Transformation Firstly, Yozora grabs her CurePod and shouts "Pretty Cure" just before tapping the pink star of the CurePod as her hair is released from it's misty rose ribbon. After tapping the star, she shouts "Hoshiakari Power" and the iPod-like item's screen glows and emits a bright light in which envelops Yozora as her hair shifts to a pink and grows longer whilst pulling itself into a side ponytail using three deep pink pearls. Her dress then forms and the bow then appears as the the star brooch with the Hoshiakari Pretty Cure 5! insignia appears in the center. Her boots then form and she then claps her feet together. She then finally spins around and recites her introduction as she finishes with her final pose. Attacks * is Cure Fantasia's first and main purification attack. It is first performed in episode 1. Etymology * translates to "dream field" with translating to "dream" which could probably be a reference to her alter ego Cure Fantasia as fantasia means fantasy which is a synonym of dream and translating to "field". * translates to "night sky" with tranlating to "night" and translating to "sky". This is an obvious reference to Cure Fantasia's power over starlight. Therefore, her name means "Night Sky Dream Field". Cure Fantasia is Italian for "fantasy" in which is a synonym for dream which is an obvious reference to Hoshiakari Pretty Cure 5!'s motif of dreams. Songs Yozora's voice actress, Sawai Miyuu, has participated in several character songs for the character she plays. Most of these include duets with Endou Aya (the voice actress of Akai Kotomi), Kuno Misaki (the voice actress of Akagawa Mistuko), Yoshioka Maya (the voice actress of Natsu Kisetsu), Kanada Aki (the voice actress of Minazuki Lynn) and Hashimoto Chinami (the voice actress of Chocola). Solo * [[Mirai☆Crystal Dream|'Mirai☆Crystal Dream']] Duet/Group Trivia Gallery / Gallery}} References Category:Pink Cures Category:Starlight using Cures Category:Hoshiakari Pretty Cure 5! Category:Hoshiakari Pretty Cure 5! Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Crystal using Cures Category:Hope using Cures Category:Female Characters